Visceral
by Shawn30
Summary: Sometimes passion is the greatest communication. TK


**Title: "Visceral"**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Sometimes passion is the greatest communication.**

**Rated: NC-17 **

**Category: Angsty Erotica, Smut, Naughtiness, you name it!**  
**Timeline/Spoiler: I would say AU, a year and a half after the MMPR episode "White Light." T/K have been sexually active for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: Saban owns it all again. Good!**

**Authors Notes: I am stuck in a boring six hour video conference, but thankfully SYuuri and Pyschochick32 were available to chat with and low and behold, I have new smutty fic to share cause I was bored out of my mind.**

**Authors Notes 2: One naughty scene became two as somehow, someway the story evolved into, well, more smutty goodness I hope. Enjoy.**

**Dedicated: To anyone stuck in a boring meeting, conference call, or having a really long day.**

**Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead. ~~ Joss Whedon**

**The Command Center **

**Zord Hanger Bay **

**Thursday, October 5, 12:15 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Determined and pissed off, Kimberly Hart punched in her personal security code on the wall key-pad. A moment later the gigantic Zion-iron doors opened to reveal the sprawling Zord Hanger Bay. Dark in every corner save one as she approached the White Ranger's launching pad. She found the target of her frustration, her arms defiantly crossed her chest as she sought an end to this madness. "Are we ever going to talk again?"

With his back aching on the floor-mounted wheel-board as he worked underneath the Falcon Zord's right turbine thruster, Tommy could only make out Kimberly's white and pink house shoes and the bottom of her thick terry-cloth bathrobe. Th Command Center's new dorm rooms offered a bit of clean up before going home after missions these days. And as angry as he was with her, his traitorous body reacted to how soft and moist her skin probably felt after the ultra-hot showers she enjoyed taking. "Why don't you go talk to your new boyfriend?" He heard the unmistakable sound of her sigh, and then her light steps through the Command Center hanger bay towards him.

"Tyson isn't my boyfriend anymore than he's yours and you're being a real dick." Tonight's party and the subsequent Lord Zedd battle afterward was the icing on the proverbial cake of a already crappy evening. Kim wanted to strangle him half the time, and ever since their recent break-up its been worse. For some reason the days were getting shorter, they had less time for each other, and just couldn't get on the same page no matter how hard they tried. So she asked for a break. He took it as all or nothing and gave her an ultimatum. And now they weren't together at all.

Still, she missed him more than she could ever say.

Despite the service-repair droids purpose being repairing and outfitting the Zords, Tommy never let anyone near the Falcon Zord unless it was Billy, and even then he was always with him, ever prideful that way. "You two certainly looked cozy at Tiffany's party tonight."

Green with envy indeed. Tommy was angry and jealous, two things she equally loved and loathed about him. She enjoyed being wanted, but didn't like having her heart doubted. "Since you were hanging on the wall all night being Pants, forgive me for being social. He asked me to dance so I did. No ones picking out China patterns."

"You danced with him right in front of me!"

"You lost the right to question my love life when you no longer wanted to be a part of it." She watched him glide the wheel-board out from under the Falcon Zord's huge right wing. Clad in faded dark jeans and a dingy white wife-beater, he was wild and untamed tonight. His hair a mess of length down his back sans his trademark ponytail. He stalked toward her every bit the evil Green Ranger, though she didn't falter beneath his narrowed gaze.

"I never said I didn't want to be a part of it," he snarled, tension written all over his face.

Kim exhaled a deep breath, reigning in her emotions. "I only wanted a short break to think and wrap my head around the all the insanity we've dealt with lately."

"If you couldn't do that with me, then you didn't want to be with me."

"Newsflash, you are not the alpha and omega of my life. And sometimes I need space. Even from you," she fired back. School's been crazy lately and the Rangering had been deadly and far to personally costly in recent weeks for all of them. "You act like I don't want you in my life at all."

"You wouldn't let me help you." Tommy's jaw clenched tight when she brushed some of her chestnut hair off her shoulders, revealing the soft, damp skin of her neck. He physically ached to kiss it, but held his ground as she circled him now. "It's not like things have been easy for me either."

"Don't you think I know that?" she half-pleaded with him to understand as he leaned against the Falcon Zord's huge engine. "Still, I'm me," she pointed to her chest. "I'm not you. I deal with my problems, issues, and emotions my way and sometimes I need space. I just wish you understood."

"So you want someone else who understands you better?"

"No, you idiot. I want you!" she shouted at him and felt his hard stare flash over her even as she looked away. "You gave me no options other than what you wanted.  
So don't get mad at me for choosing what was best for me. If you loved me you would have listened."

That she would ever question his love drove cold dagger in his gut. "If I loved you?" the words fled angrily from his lips, as his fists clenched. "I would die for you!"

"But you wouldn't listen to me!"

He watched her literally shaking with rage. "If you wanted a out you should have said so."

"Stop thinking every ones dying to leave you. I'm sorry your birth parents gave you up, but I never, ever would." Her intense gaze met his with a dark fierceness that burned them both. She wanted him to crush her in his arms and kill all the sadness and pain they've inflicted on each other in recent days. But he stood perfectly still, a wild beast caged for the moment. Maybe, just maybe she wanted him unleashed.

Kimberly stalked her way before him, head held high, facing him head on. Her hands slowly lifted to rest over his chest, palms open as she moved in closer until their bodies touched. He towered over her, a fact she secretly loved and hated. And then with the merest hint of a whisper in her voice, she reminded him of what was most precious between them. "Don't you know I'm yours?"

Tommy snapped! "Security Protocols - Hanger Bay 1 - Shut down all cameras and exits. Oliver, Tommy 17723." His right hand aggressively cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in her wet hair as his mouth came crashing down upon hers, hungrily reclaiming the taste of her sweet mouth. To kill the pain they did away with tenderness, their tongues dueling wildly as he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, hauling her flush against him until her feet barely touched the floor. His cock throbbed heavily over her belly, causing her center to ache with need, clenching around the phantom flesh that would soon be buried deep inside her.

Shivering, Kim felt the slight chill of air bite her skin when Tommy wrenched open her bathrobe, revealing her to him. Her right hand took hold of the bulging erection through his jeans and squeezed hard, causing his eyes to clench shut. She whimpered when his fingers softly rolled between her legs... still damp and moist from her shower and now the feel of her tongue being suckled hotly in his mouth. She tore at a small rip near the neck of his wife-beater,  
wrenched it down his chest until the ruined fabric hung limply off his shoulders, and then attached her lips to his left nipple, sucking and licking hard while stroking his cock.

Gasping for air as he thickened in her small hand, Tommy reached around her hips, grasping the rounded, supple cheeks of her ass, squeezing them hard until she panted over his throat, grazing her teeth over the skin. No this wasn't going to be sweet or romantic, but by God they needed this. Something primal and fiery to erase the all the pain. He turned her around until her back hit the smooth Falcon Zord engine. Her hand frantically undid his belt, and then opened his jeans. She deftly dug into his boxers and took him bare in her hand... soft and achingly hard as she stroked him until the tip glistened with a droplet of moisture. Another time she knew she would have dropped to her knees and lashed it with her tongue, but not tonight.

Tommy's mouth covered hers hard once more while shoving his pants down, kicking them off his ankles. Panting so hard he swore he could hear his heart hammering against his chest, his right arm curled round her waist, hoisting her high on his hips. Kim trembled in his embrace, a loud gasp tore from her. With her bathrobe hanging from her shoulders, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and then reached between them to press the head cock to her...

"Ahhhh..." they groaned sharply as they were joined at last, as Tommy surged slowly, but deeply inside her, spreading her tight flesh until she was so full of him... until her arms and legs clung to him as powerfully as her sex around his bare shaft. Gritting his teeth, he held her down on his cock, loving how she was so full of him, of the way her face buried in his neck, her teeth gently biting there until he rose her high on his hips, and then passionately drove her back down as the air fled her lungs in a rush.

"Love you... God, I love you so much," Tommy worshiped her pursed lips while methodically riding her up and down the Falcon Zord engine, the warm, wet fist of her pussy murdering his senses with acute pleasure. Mercy, she felt so damn good he wanted to die, where even the bite of her finger nails digging into his shoulders turned him on. And when her head tilted back against the engine he swore before drowning her neck with his ravenous mouth.

He felt so soft and yet incredibly hard at the same time, driving into her, lifting her petite frame against the engine with the strength of his body. Her sex contracted around him, pulling tightly, sucking on him while she nipped at his pulse. Her small breasts swayed over his chest, brushing sensation with every rise and fall. She drug the flat of her tongue wetly over his throat while clenching hard around him, holding on so tight as he took her. The hot up and down rhythm hung her mouth open even as her eyes squeezed shut. Her body craved the raw pleasure/pain of him taking her this way. Inner muscles protested at first, now giving way to luscious sensations as he fucked her deeply. His mouth bit and licked at her neck, marking her fair skin, while his hands clutched her firm backside, grinding her up and down, over and over, their flesh smacking loudly, echoing the urgent sexual sounds all around the huge hanger bay.

Panting, groaning, scratching, kissing hard while fucking harder!

"Oh God, Tommy... baby..."

"Mine!" he swore venomously, pounding her tiny frame down onto his cock, loving how slick she felt, how wet he made her. His calves swore angrily at him, but he defied the pain to take his woman! She was his, made for him as he fucked her against the cool metal wall of the Falcon Zord engine. The sensuous noises she made as their bodies collided wickedly, fucking frantically now. Lost in their passionate angry thirst. "Always mine!"

"Yes," Kim cried out as her back thumped against the engine, her right hand a fist braced over his spine, her left hand tangled in his wild hair. Sweat poured down his back as they picked up the pace. As each time he filled her powerfully she moaned through clenched teeth, her nipples brushing sensation over the hard planes of his chest. Her face, a mask of orgasmic heat, her features twisted pleasurably she was fucked harder. There would be bruises on her thighs, no doubt, and she didn't give a damn!

"Fuck, I'm... I'm going to... FUCK!" Suddenly her fist opened as she uncontrollably clawed at his back, her nails raking into skin when her thunderous orgasm hit her with wave after wave of exquisite, pleasure. Her body rocked and shivered in his arms, shaking powerfully as he held himself fully inside her. She came all around him, her sex milking him until at last he couldn't hold out any longer.

Shouting her name as the purest truth of his life, Tommy's face buried in her silky hair as he came, bursting in urgently intense spurts of hot, wet heat inside her, all while she came around him... even as he felt blood sting his back from her marking him. The sensation of coming inside her so deeply simply crippled his pride. She was his world and without her there was utter darkness and nothing! Never, ever had it been so good between them, and it was always fantastic.

A few moments later Kimberly was lying on her bathrobe on the floor with him beside her, both staring at the ceiling. And holding hands. "Damn."

"Yeah." Turning to her, Tommy smiled brightly, loving her beautiful expression. Loving her, period. Clarity was a wonderful thing. "I'm sorry I wasn't more patient with you."

"Needing some time and space doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. There's nothing in the world I love more than you." She sighed, and then squeezed his hand. "But I need to let you in more. I can't tell you something like what I just did and then push you away. I'll work harder to let you in more. You deserve that."

"So..." he smiled.

"I want us back," she was pleased to report, gracing him with her best smile. "Just a little more patient on your end and a bit more open on mine. I guess we're learning this maturity thing on the fly, but I love you."

"I love you too," he noted, tugging her gently into his arms. "Cause I was really tired of masturbating," he cackled.

Rolling her eyes, Kim playfully punched his shoulder "Oh, you dick!" Then she teased, "Although my Dad did say you had a really strong, firm handshake."

"I was kidding!" he laughed.

"Uh huh, I bet." He kissed her teasing away and all was right with the world.

**The home of Tommy Oliver **

**Thursday, October 5, 2:00 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"This is such a bad idea," Kimberly felt the need to declare quietly, and then pressed a soft kiss to Tommy's bare shoulder while setting aside a piece of tissue stained with his blood. Reaching for a small bottle, she felt him wince slightly when she sprayed the antiseptic spray over the trio of red scratch marks on his back. While damn proud of having marked her man, pun intended, teleporting back to his bedroom so late at night to "talk some more" couldn't possibly be a smart move. "Stop jumping, it doesn't hurt that bad," she teased playfully as they sat in the center on his king-sized bed.

"I wouldn't be in such pain if Kimverine hadn't clawed me half to death."

"Screaming orgasms tend to do that to a girl," she whispered in his ear, and then gave a slow, wet lick that forced a long exhale from his chest. Suddenly she noticed as the dim light beneath his locked bedroom door fade briefly as someone walked by down the hall. She pressed into him from behind, leaning against his back. "Your dad really is a night owl."

"He'll be up until 3:00 or 4:00 PM watching TV. It's because of the strange hours he works." Loving the warmth of her breath caressing the back of his neck, Tommy sighed at the tender pleasure. He tried to keep his voice down in replying, "Couple that with my Aunt Penny spending the week here next door in our guest room, and my mom's nightly trips to wake my dad up when he falls asleep in front of the downstairs TV, we're kinda tempting fate." Glancing over his shoulder, the wicked smirk she wore stirred his cock as they settled in the center of his bed. All the lights were off as he's supposed to be sound asleep. "But all I wanted to do was talk a little more."

Tommy tried his best innocent voice, but she heard the naughty lies within. Three weeks ago before tonight was the last time they made love and they just couldn't go any longer without being together. Grinning, Kim snuggled over his warm bare back, with one arm over his chest grazing the hard muscle of his abs, while her left hand caressed over his thigh... edging ever closer to the hardness clearly outlined in his jeans. Her body ached in that most feminine way from their earlier encounter, and already she wanted him again. "I should probably teleport home right now. Wouldn't want to get caught and suffer a lifetime ban from your house."

"Yeah... yeah... that probably would be a good ide... God, Kim..." her small palm glided over his erection while her tongue wet a lazy trail alongside his neck. "I thought we were going to talk?" he teased lightly.

She nibbled his ear, then bit at the soft shell before breathing, "You didn't bring me here to talk and you know it." He didn't dare defend that declaration. Needing her now, he reached around as she felt his right hand caress the inside of her smooth thighs, sending shivers of anticipation through her. She felt hot and anxious, stroking him through his jeans. "We... we can't be loud."

"I have to be inside you," he groaned as she stroked him.

Shutting her eyes as her sex clenched after his words, she whispered once more, "Fuck me."

Tommy's cock throbbed hard in her hand as he was dying to touch her without the restrictions of clothes. The unmistakable sound of his zipper falling was followed by the heaven of her warm hand curling around his length. His jaw ticked and tightened as her fist roamed up and down, cupping his balls once before taking hold of him fully. His hands grabbed at the hem of her jean skirt as he wrenched her slender figure around until she laid over his bed. He covered her fully, pressing her into the mattress with his weight, kissing all over the regal column her throat with wet, open mouth brushes of his tongue.

"Tommy, baby..."

He bunched up her pink shirt, sans a bra, as his mouth desperately closed around a pebbled tip, suckling wildly while his free hand cupped her other mound, massaging it fully. He knew just how to touch her, caress her body until she was so wet as his tongue curled wetly round and round until her hips rose to create friction against him his erection. The hardness pressed to her center ground against her, forcing a sharp cry from her lips.

Part of him feared the noise she made would draw unwanted attention, while another felt like a Conqueror for it. Kissing over the baby soft skin between her breasts, Tommy nearly inhaled the other small mound, loving it softly with his mouth as Kim groaned and rocked against him. Her right hand held the back of his head to her as he lashed the tip, nursing softly while lazily tracing a tender path down her trembling belly with his left hand as he began working on her jeans skirt. His mouth lifted from her chest for a heartbeat, allowing her to shimmy and shove her skirt and panties away before a single finger smoothed through a nest of damp curls and found her weeping slit, gliding up and down over her clit while his teeth nipped at her nipple.

"Fuck," she swore through clenched teeth, trembling as his thumb swirled the same lazy circles over her clit as his tongue swept over her nipple. Her neck arched as he sucked hard, and he knew she was trying so hard to not make a sound and pulled and tugged at her peak. Air exhaled her lungs with force when his middle finger suddenly surged all the way inside her, thrusting in time with his tongue lapping the underside of her breast before drawing the taut nipple back inside the humid confines of his mouth. "Baby, we are so gonna get caught," she whined softly, her chest heaving, rocking almost onto her side as Tommy fucked her with his finger until she had to bite down hard on his pillow.

Lifting up over her, Tommy peered down at his Beautiful. Even bathed in shadows he'd left small little love marks all over her chest. Bending down to a nipple, his tongue lashed it slowly while adding a second finger inside her. Desperate noises shrieked from his pillow as he pumped them deeply, harder... loving the way she clenched and unclenched around them. His cock ached in jealousy while fucking her until she shattered with a daring cry into his pillow, her entire body shuddering powerfully, her sex contracting around his slick fingers until she finally rested her hand over the one between her thighs, motioning that it was too much to go on.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Tommy licked them dry, tasting her climax over his tongue... sweet ambrosia... he was forever addicted. By God, she was so damn beautiful. So tiny and sensual and soft and HIS! All his, lying in HIS bed. Waiting for HIM to claim her as he had earlier. All that she wore were her pink socks, a sexy blush, and the faint marks he'd left on her creamy skin. His cock throbbed painfully in response. "Such a bad idea," he noted in a low tone of voice, thinking of a house full of family members, most of whom were still up and about. The risks were crazy and the consequences...

And yet he dove between her thighs head first, parting her legs, curling his strong arms over her slender hips.

Kimberly braced her fist to her mouth to keep from crying out as her entire body jerked so hard the bed rocked against the wall when his tongue snaked inside her, slithering over her glistening nether lips before lashing her swollen clit with the flat of his tongue, brushing it back and forth as her body quaked in response. The sinfully hungry sounds he made as he feasted on her made her blush. Blood pulsed hotly through her, while her heart rate kicked in like the thrusters on her Crane Zord. The sheer thirst with which he made love to her with his hungry mouth left her teeth biting into his pillow through the fabric. She fisted the bedsheets when he began suckling her clit, drawing on it lovingly. Her eyelids drifted shut, rolling behind her head. The heady scent of them surrounded her even as she heard footsteps walk by his bedroom door. For some reason the possibility of getting caught turned her on more. Her toes curled as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

His tongue lapped at her wetness until she dripped from his chin. Until her soft, quiet cries left him humping the mattress in need of relief. His hands caressed her smooth thighs while his tongue thrust inside her. Her hands held his head between her legs while he French kissed her center, suckling the petals of her sex, lashing the juicy flesh he so desired. And as damn good as this felt, she wanted... needed more. Her right hand pushed at him, causing his head to lift from between her legs. He looked wild, aroused, and so fucking hot with his chin dripping from her. "Naked, now!"

Wearing a devilish smirk, Tommy quietly replied, "Maybe I don't want too."

Sitting up and scooting back a bit, Kim did away with her shirt, throwing it across the room. Leaning closer to him while on her knees, she said, "Your naked girlfriend who is lying on your bed just asked you to get naked after previously asking you to fuck her, and you're arguing with her?" He gave a incredulous expression, trying to comprehend, and she considered for a moment that most of his blood supply was currently being used in his lower regions. "I'm trying to have incredibly hot make-up sex with you and you're being difficult."

Naked as the day she was born, watching Kim fix him with a mockery of a serious expression with her arms crossed was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Well maybe I've changed my mind." He nodded. She looked down. His cock was either hard or pointing North. Her triumphant grin said it all. "That doesn't mean anything," he half-whispered, fighting a smile tooth and nail.

"I am either going to catch a cold sitting her naked or we are going to engage in some intense teenage-bed Olympics," she snickered as softly as she could, mindful of the upstairs footsteps crossing by outside his bedroom door. "Get naked now!"

"You are not the boss of me!"

"I so am!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!" Furthering her point, "And I am most certainly the boss of him," she pointed at his erection, which in turn pointed toward her. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, lips pursed in a bow of a smile. "So Ha! Double ha!"

She was the poster girl for Crazy-Charming and all that he ever wanted. If he loved her any more he knew his heart might burst, so he moved to gather her in his arms before a knock came at his bedroom door. One that sent both Tommy and Kim scrambling up at the head of his bed, their backs to the head-board. They winced as both knew the squeaking bed-springs were a dead giveaway of some movement.

"Tommy, are you awake? You better not be on the phone this late unless its an emergency. Is everything alright?"

Patrica Oliver's mildly concerned voice made Tommy and Kim gulp as they stared at each other in the dark.

"Uhm, I was having some, uhm, trouble sleeping mom a little bit," Tommy stumbled over his words while Kim quietly and frantically searched for her underwear under the covers. "I was reading a comic book and I think I was talking to myself." Sounded lame, but really, would it have been better to say, "Mom, you're interrupting all the hot, unprotected sex I'm trying to have with Kim. Please come back in the morning." Nope, that would have resulted in his instantaneous death.

Patricia gave a little laugh outside the door, leaning into it. It wasn't like Tommy to be up so late. "Honey, anything on your mind? It's really late."

Evil Kim! Evil, Evil Kim now lying her head on his thigh after having given up her search. Tommy hoped he could formulate something remotely coherent as he felt her mouth press soft kisses up his thigh. "I'm fine," he noted in a tone so high pitched he sounded as if he were about to try out for opera. Of course that had to do with Kim's seductive caress that ended with her small hand encircling his cock again. Her lazy, warm strokes made his eyes roll. "Go... go back to bed, Mom," his voice squeaked badly as if he were thirteen again.

"Okay, honey. If you say so," Patricia replied, though she knew his recent break-up with Kim was foremost on his mind. She hoped it wouldn't turn into his first broken heart. "But if you can't sleep, you can always watch TV with your Dad downstairs."

Despite shaking his head in obvious protest to the super-duper political incorrectness of what was about to occur, Tommy could do no more than moan low in the pit of his throat the moment a soft mouth cascaded over the head of his cock, slowly inhaling him inside a warm heaven that seemed without end. Her tongue grazed down his length, tenderly tracing over him as she sucked at a lazy pace. The pleasure, amplified by the risk, was immeasurable as Tommy could do no more than hiss through his teeth. "TV... Uh, no, mom. No TV."

"Honey, if you can't sleep I'd rather you watch TV than read in the dark," his mom teased playfully. "Its not good for your eyes."

Unable to resist, Tommy tunneled his fingers in Kim's silky chestnut tresses as she engaged him with powerful, slow drags. Sucking on him fully, tormenting him with pleasure. The way her head rhythmically bobbed up and down over his lap murdered his senses as his head rocked back hard, hitting the head-board.

"Honey, what was that? You okay?"

"Dropped-a-book-on-the-floor," Tommy noted very quickly, his neck muscles straining from the wet, loving caress of his girlfriend's mouth rising and falling softly of his hard cock. She was so good, and this was so bad, and he wanted her so much, and oh God was she so damn good! "I'm fine, mom. You can go back to bed now. Nothing's going down ... uhm, happening in here."

"Well, okay. If you say so. But one more thing. Are you still coming with us to your aunts Bar-B-Que this weekend?"

"Coming..." His body shivered from the slow, methodical oral cock massage he was receiving that was better than anything ever. She sucked aggressively at the tip while fondling his balls as his heart worshiped her, beating a thousand times a second. "Yeah, yeah."

"You sound awful, honey. Do you need a glass of water?"

Smiling up at Tommy so evilly, Kim swirled her tongue over the weeping slit of his manhood, savoring the smooth, rigid texture of his cock. She wet a glistening sliver of saliva from the tip of her tongue to the head of his shaft, and then she dove down on him once more, sucking him harder. His fists tightly clutched the bedsheets as he sought control.

"I'm... I'm fine, mom. And yes, I'll come... God yes... I'm almost ther... mean I'll be there."

"Dear, get some rest and thanks. I know your weekends tend to be pretty busy with your competitions and all. Goodnight dear."

"Good... night, mom. Good... so good."

"Dear, one more thing. Look, I know you teenagers hate to take any romantic advice from us old folks," she laughed. "But I think things with you and Kim will work out just fine. I mean, yes, sometimes things go down for a while..."

Tommy heard nothing save the soft, nursing sounds of Kimberly suckling his cock, a violent orgasm coiling like a rattlesnake ready to strike.

"... but you two just hang in there, keep talking things out, and sooner or later you'll find your way back to each other. Anyway, night my love."

Manners aside, Tommy simply could not reply as he bit into his pillow, which already was torn from Kim's biting into it earlier. The suffocating pressure of her blow-job, her skill without equal, had him nearly at the edge. But he wanted, no needed, to be buried inside her when he came. With a juicy pop he willed her away from his aching cock. "Someday you are going to pay for that," he whispered before claiming her warm mouth with the hungriest of kisses. He drug her up his body, needing her now!

"Again, I give you some world class head and you want revenge?"

That impish grin begged to be kissed, so he did. "I don't think I'm thinking clearly."

"Good. Must have done my job right, pun intended," Kim whispered in the dark, smirking. She straddled his lap, rose enough to press the head of his cock at her entrance, and then glided down slowly to take him inside. Nothing compared to how hard he felt inside her, spreading her flesh as she took him all the way in until they were one. Her sex fluttered around him as he slid in so smoothly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Leaning over him as her knee's dug into the mattress, her hands braced on either side of his head. Shivers swept over her as she rocked him inside her, rising high, then snapping down until she sank him all the way inside her, buried so deep she felt in him the back of her throat. "You wanted to talk?" she teased lightly, her shoulder-length chestnut hair ghosting just over his face. "So talk?"

"I missed you," Tommy admitted quietly while tenderly caressing down the sides of her body until his hands settled on her slender hips, grasping them, holding her steady over his lap. The seductive sway of her breasts hypnotized his senses, losing more of his soul to her by the second. In the dark he captured the pouty set of her lips and felt the warmth of her breath fanning his face, not to mention the wet-heat of her sex enveloping him over and over and over as she rode him at a lazy gallop.

"I missed you too," Kim replied before bending down to seal her mouth over his, kissing him deeply... slowly. She felt his hands grasp the firm swell of her ass, guiding her down just a little harder, though the squeaking bed would soon become a issue if anyone walked past the door again. She tried to slow down, he wanted it harder. "I hated being apart from you."

"I thought you might have finally given up on us."

"So did I." Kim ran her hands over his face while rolling her hips, delving him inside the snug sheath of her body. He captured two of her fingers in his mouth and began suckling on them, gazing up at her as she rode him deeply. "Love you too much."

"I know the feeling," he brushed over her cheek, his arms now crossing her back, noting the fine sheen of sweat over her soft skin.

"We are so going to get caught and you'll never see your Jeep again," she teased as quietly as she could, but the gentle rocking of the bed was unmistakable now, shifting over the floor even.

"Come here," Tommy ordered, and then gently cupped the back of her head, bringing her down to his warm mouth. She held him fully inside her, posed over his lap, her inner muscles squeezing around him as their lips made love in the dark. She swallowed his rough grunt when she took him deep again, and then buried her face in the crook of his neck to silence of cry when he began counter-thrusting up into her. They were trying so very hard not to make noise, not to go to fast, not to make the bed move at all but the passion was so incredible and killing them with the sheer need to mate hungrily.

"I love that," she whimpered when she felt him pulse deeply inside her. The way his strong body tensed beneath her while his mouth suckled her ear, whispering his love and how good she felt wrapped around him and how he would never, ever leave her again. She was near tears for wanting to fuck him harder, to rage toward that violent orgasm that would take them from this world, but they had to remain as quiet as possible. At this time of night there was no where else for them to go.

Kissing her wildly, Tommy sat up, curled his arm around her waist, and with them still connected rose to his knees to swivel them around so that she was now on her back with him above her. The mattress bounced when they landed. The bed-springs and head-board squeaked and rattled and at this point he didn't give a damn!

"Tommy, uhhnnnnn... baby," Kim slanted her mouth over his to bury the sound when he pulled her leg up to his waist, curling it around his back. His cock glided over her clit with every surging thrust, swelling pleasure within her to a breaking point. Her teeth gently bit at his neck, her breaths coming in raw pants as the full strength of his body fucked her. her arms held onto him so tightly, her eyes strained shut as she wanted to cum so hard for him... The sensation of fullness she felt swept a deep flush over her chest as they kissed passionately. "I love you," she swore, her teeth nipping at his throat, her hands groping the firm cheeks of his ass while he swayed into her deeply. "I love you so much."

She was his everything and more and he had no words to give her that would encompass what she meant to him, so he took her harder, damning the risks involved. The sweet embrace of her body sucking around him was beyond measure. He bent down until his forehead pressed against hers, while her hips rose and fell in time with his thrusts. They struggled to not make a sound, their faces a twisted mask of passion and desperate lust. He bit down a curse when she came so hard on his cock, clutching relentless around him while crying out into his neck. His climax erupted with savage ejaculations of hot seed, his hips, locked into her, coming inside her with heavy pulses until at least he slumped over her.

They were drained and sated, kissing softly in the dark.

Cuddled in Tommy's warm embrace moments later, her face is hidden in the pillow laughing so hard, trying not to make a sound while Tommy tried his best to convince his dear, sweet Aunt Janice that he was having a terrible nightmare and was thrashing in his bed, hence the noise she heard. His performance wasn't Oscar worthy as Tommy wasn't a good liar, something his girlfriend doesn't mind as she detested lying to begin with. But with the late night, Aunt Janice's advanced age, and no other viable explanation available she graced her nephew with a loving goodnight at last.

Tommy exhaled deeply under the covers, shaking his head on the pillow he shared with his equally naked and flushed girlfriend. "This was so not a good idea."

"How many people in the history of the world have said that post-orgasm?"

"I don't know," he smiled before kissing her softly. "But I feel great."

"I bet you do," she snickered under the covers before shutting her eyes and wrinkling her nose. "We need a shower." He gathered her closer, his fingers casually caressing her lower back in a loving way. "We're sticky and we reek of teenage lust." Still no reply, though she was sure he was smiling. "I should teleport home right now."

Lying side by side facing each other under the covers, Tommy sighed while gazing at her. "I'm sorry, again."

Passion aside, they were still a young couple dealing with a recent break-up and today's reunion. Kim softly ran her fingers over his cheek. "So am I, sweetheart. We made our mistakes and now we're committed to fixing them."

"I know, its just." Silent for a heartbeat, Tommy explained as best he could, "I've never had anything precious in my life before you." Her fingers danced lightly over his lips as he spoke. "I'm more used to losing things than being able to keep them. I know I'm still dealing with being adopted, and as I get older I get more curious about why I was given up and under what circumstances. I don't have any of those answers and doubt I ever will. Then my Dad's job had us move five times in seven years all over the country, so I was always making new friends until I finally stopped because I got tired of losing them. But now I'm months away from college and my life is fast becoming my own in every way. And I have you... Well, I had you."

"Then you got me back tonight," she snickered, loving him endlessly. "We're all afraid of losing something, Tommy. Sometimes we're afraid of losing ourselves. And sometimes we find something so amazing we try to hold on so tight and end up letting go."

I'm going to work harder on giving you your space when you need it.

Thank you, honey. And I'm going to work much harder and letting you help me deal with stuff rather than trying to deal with everything on my own and still expect you to be there waiting for me. That's not fair and I know it.

"Thank goodness hot sex fixes everything."

She playfully poked his side, knowing he was joking. "We have work to do with our relationship, but we're both committed to it. That's what counts."

"Exactly." A long yawn caused him to cuddle Kim closer, "This is nice."

"And sticky."

"Yeah, but still nice."

"True," she kissed him. "So now what?"

"How about I set my alarm for 5:00 AM and you just sleep here until then," he smiled hopefully. "I just want to be with you tonight."

There was still so much that could go wrong, but nothing felt more right than this. Kim found her soft, comfy place as her eyes slipped shut while he spooned her from behind, warming her all over. "When we get busted, and somehow, trust me, we will. At least we'll fondly remember this night."

"Yes, Cute Girl."

"Cute Girl?"

"After we broke up I took Beautiful away from you. You're Cute Girl now."

"Ohhh," she nodded while laughing softly. "Okay, I see how it is, Okay-Looking Guy."

Smiling, Tommy pressed his face into her hair, while she held his arm curled over her chest. He yawned again. "Goodnight, Cute Girl."

"Goodnight, Okay-Looking Guy."

Of course Tommy forgot all about setting his alarm clock.

Yep.

They so got busted.

But at least they were back together.

**The End **

**Written mostly in a horribly boring meeting.**  
**Totally blame Pyschochick32**


End file.
